June 29, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:03 Flower1470 i is first Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:06 Dragonian King hi lily 6:16 Flower1470 Hey Silly I didn't recognize your avatar lol 6:16 Dragonian King lol Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:20 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:20 Dragonian King sup peep Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:29 Dragonian King hi will 6:29 Williamm258 hey bro hey peep hey lily 6:34 Loving77 Hey silly, I drew the art for number 5 today: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Number5TacoDance.jpg 6:34 Dragonian King (rofl) that taco looks like he's having a REALLY good time 6:35 Loving77 lol 6:36 Williamm258 I like you'r Avatar bro 6:36 Dragonian King thanks 6:49 Williamm258 bro do you think this song is annoying https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNQCYDO4IS0 6:56 Dragonian King not really 6:58 Williamm258 do you like it 6:59 Dragonian King yeah it gets kind of repetitive but it's fine 7:01 Williamm258 peep Only Have 6 episodes of yu gi oh gx Left of The third season 7:02 Dragonian King cool Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:14 Cfljony22 :O 7:14 Williamm258 hi jony 7:14 Cfljony22 silly u changed your profile pic hey will 7:14 Loving77 hi jony 7:14 Dragonian King hey jony yup 7:15 Cfljony22 why??? 7:16 Dragonian King because gravity falls hype 7:19 Williamm258 brb 7:20 Dragonian King * Dragonian King pokes Lily 7:37 Williamm258 im back ' 7:44 Flower1470 Sorry playing a game Hey Jony Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:47 Williamm258 bye peep bye lily bye bro Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:50 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:50 Dragonian King bye peep 8:19 Flower1470 ooo Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:22 Cfljony22 back whoa 9:24 Flower1470 'whoa' what 9:26 Dragonian King everyone disappeared that's what's whoa what 9:29 Cfljony22 yup 9:41 Dragonian King hey jony, want to hold the rock that looks like a face rock 9:47 Cfljony22 what does that even mean and sure? 9:51 Dragonian King * Dragonian King drops a big rock that looks like a face in Jony's arms oh by the way it's heavy 9:52 Cfljony22 "Jony holds it without struggle cause hes so strong" 9:53 Dragonian King by the way i need you to move about 20 of these all the way over there * Dragonian King drops the other 19 on top of the rock 9:54 Cfljony22 gravity and physics wouldn't allow that at max u could stack 3 of them so I still hold it without struggle 9:56 Flower1470 when has Silly ever abided by any laws especially physical ones 9:56 Dragonian King ^ and now i have a stan avatar so double that 9:57 Cfljony22 welp u should have kept your old avatar 9:59 Dragonian King but now i get to break laws x2 i gtg, bye guys 10:02 Flower1470 Bye Silly 10:02 Cfljony22 bye silly peper hopper whatever your full name is Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:05 Flower1470 :P 10:07 Cfljony22 and then there were two 10:08 Flower1470 yup Category:Chat logs Category:June 2015